Golden honeymoon
by Megnove
Summary: Dopo quasi cinquant'anni...


**Golden Honeymoon**

Quasi cinquant'anni significa…  
…che le mode sono cambiate. Quei cappellini che andavano tanto e che oggi a qualcuno sembrano così pacchiani, e quelle gonne ampie a pieghe (che ti stavano benissimo), ormai non le metteresti più.  
Quasi cinquant'anni significa che una volta potevi permetterti di fare un pochino il protettivo. Il maschilista. Oggi non lo faresti. Allora era gradito, ma adesso ti agiterebbero il ditino contro.  
La musica da ascoltare è cambiata. Insomma, _qualcosa_. Le automobili hanno una forma del tutto diversa. Vanno più veloci. Anche i treni. E gli aerei…  
E le stagioni, forse, non sono più le stesse. Anche se le foglie ingialliscono sempre allo stesso modo. Certi alberi cominciano a farne cadere delle piogge, già a luglio…  
E anche la primavera… sboccia sempre allo stesso modo.  
Quasi cinquant'anni significa che sono cambiati tanti dettagli. Tante piccole cose.  
E che le cose importanti non sono cambiate per _niente_.  
Che il nostro amore non è cambiato per niente.  
Anzi, no… è cresciuto. Cresciuto così tanto… come una montagna viva…  
Questo viale alberato è lungo migliaia di chilometri. Ha la lunghezza di tutte le volte che l'abbiamo percorso insieme, e di tutti gli altri viali simili che abbiamo visto insieme nella nostra vita. È lungo come tutto il tempo trascorso dalla prima volta che ti ho visto.  
Quasi cinquant'anni significa… che non possiamo essere nemmeno _pensati _l'una senza l'altro.  
Del resto, fin da allora penso che fosse così…  
…immaginare qualunque cosa di diverso mi farebbe soltanto ridere.  
I ricordi si snodano come milioni e milioni di immagini che ci lasciamo alle spalle ad ogni passo. Vignette, ognuna ferma nell'attimo di un sorriso. Di un inciampo. Di una lacrima. Di un sostegno. Un dolore comune, una comune paura. Altre vite grandi e piccole da proteggere, e poi da lasciar andare. Amici persi. Ed altri incontrati lungo il cammino…  
Fino a una tale distanza che neanche la vista più acuta riesce a scorgerne la fine. O l'inizio.  
Davanti a noi, chissà quanta altra strada…  
La bellezza che ho visto in te quel giorno tanto lontano…  
La bellezza esteriore sfiorisce. Gli esseri umani si incurvano, si coprono di rughe. Ma è come il raggrinzirsi di una crisalide intorno alla farfalla. O di un frutto sul terreno, prima che esploda il germoglio che vi cova dentro.  
Ne raccolgo uno. Te lo mostro. Annuisci sorridendo, capisci senza bisogno di parole. Silenziosamente, lo riadagio al suo posto tra le foglie cadute.  
Sei sempre bella. No, sei sempre _più _bella. E la tua anima ancora di più. Questa era la bellezza che vidi e che mi attrasse. E che non è mai venuta meno.  
La bellezza di una vita che continua attraverso le nostre mani, come un filo, come un tessuto.  
Siamo come quelle due pietre logore, lassù, sul campanile… che fianco a fianco, in silenzio, continuano a fare la loro parte, a sostenere quel muro, da secoli.  
Mi piacerebbe che ci ricordassero così. Che un giorno scrivessero lassù i nostri nomi.  
Il futuro è una ricchezza. Ma il passato ha il valore incredibile. Non tornerei indietro ai nostri primi giorni da fidanzatini… quello che abbiamo ora è tanto più prezioso.  
È questo che quei due ragazzini sui pattini, che si gridano l'un l'altra frasette dolci superando la musica che hanno in cuffia, non capiscono ancora, mentre ci incrociano e si perdono nel viale dei nostri ricordi cercandosi la mano, senza riuscire ad afferrarla. Forse lo capiranno insieme, col tempo… se no… impareranno e andranno avanti… comunque.  
E gli altri due che adesso ci vengono incontro…  
La mano nella mano, parlandosi sommessamente e guardandosi ogni tanto negli occhi…  
Come due fidanzatini, eppure… con un gesto così simile al nostro… come se anche loro avessero alle spalle un nastro di memorie di tanti anni… non ti sembrano proprio uguali a noi alla loro età, nonna?  
O forse… a noi alla nostra età… forse la _loro _età…  
Noi appoggiati al bastone… loro sicuri nei propri passi e freschi nella voce… ma dentro…  
E quando ci incrociamo, ci guardiamo per un attimo e accenniamo insieme un saluto… prima di proseguire, ogni coppia per la sua strada…  
Facendoci le congratulazioni.  
E augurandoci buona fortuna.

_19/07/1964–19/07/2013_


End file.
